The Darkness Within Traducció autoritzada
by Paradisus
Summary: Què passaria si en Cuapelada no li hagués dit a Lord Voldemort que els Potter estaven amagats, sinó que li hagués portat en Harry davant seu?
1. Una Traïció

**Disclaimer: **Els personatges i llocs són de J. , i la història de Kurinoone, basada en _"A Shattered Prophecy"_, de _Project Dark Overlord_.

Què passaria si en Cuapelada no li hagués dit a Lord Voldemort que els Potter estaven amagats, sinó que li hagués portat en Harry davant seu?

**The Darkness Within**

_de Kurinoone_

**A Betrayal** – Una traició

"És realment... astoradora la semblança entre aquests dos" va pensar la Lily. Fins hi tot a l'edat d'un any, en Harry, el seu fill, tenia masses similituds amb el seu pare. Els seus cabells eren igual de rebels que els d'en James. Sempre li havia dit al seu espòs que els hi fes alguna cosa, però en James sempre li dedicava un somriure enlluernador mentre es passava una mà pels cabells deixant-se'ls encara pitjor.

"Almenys té els meus ulls" va pensar la Lily agraïda admirant el bebè que jugava a la seva falda. Els ulls verd maragda el feien veure encara més adorable. El petit s'entretenia mossegant una de les seves joguines i, de tant en tant, donant llambregades insistents a la porta.

- A qui busques, rei?- xiuxiuejà la Lily, sostenint-lo a prop seu. Ella sabia perfectament a qui buscava en Harry. Havia sigut sempre el mateix, totes les tardes, prop de les set, en Harry anticipava amb entusiasme l'arribada de son pare. Naturalment, un bebè normal de tan sols un any, no hauria de ser capaç de determinar l'hora, però en Harry no era un nen normal. Tampoc ho eren els seus pares. Eren una família de mags.

Talment com si estiguessin sincronitzats, en James va travessar la porta veient-se una mica consternat, però al mirar la seva família, els seus ulls color avellana es van il·luminar, i un somriure va aparèixer al seu rostre.

- Ei, com està el meu homenet?- va preguntar en James agafant en Harry, que es movia frenètic per atraure l'atenció del seu pare.

- James, quantes vegades t'ho haig de repetir? És un nen, no un home.- La Lily el va reprendre divertida; en James tan sols va encongir-se d'espatlles i va contestar:

Nen és tan... no ho sé. Sona tan estrany, com si l'estigués renyant. És el meu homenet.

La Lily va somriure al seu marit. Segons la seva opinió, en James simplement no volia semblar massa paternal, ja que ell tan sols tenia 23 anys. La Lily estava a punt d'anar a preparar el sopar quan un retruc els va interrompre. Immediatament en James es va posar alerta. En silenci, li va entregar en Harry a la seva dona, i amb gestos muts li va indicar que l'esperés a l'habitació del nen. Ell va anar cap a la porta mentre la Lily assentia i pujava per les escales. Generalment, ella no acceptaria ordres de ningú, però des de feia un temps, les coses havien canviat dràsticament. Ells s'havien mudat al Cau de Godric i tan sols un petit grup sabia on es trobaven. Es va preparar per maleir a qualsevol que amenacés al seu únic fill.

Va sentir com en James murmurava un encanteri que li permetia observar qui hi havia darrere la porta. De sobte, la porta s'obria i la Lily va poder escoltar riures i una veu que ella coneixia molt bé. Va treure l'aire que havia retingut inconscientment. Va sortir de l'habitació i va baixar les escales. Estava segura que els amics del seu espòs, en Sírius i en Ben, eren a la sala. En Sírius havia molestat sense raó aparent a la Lily durant els anys passats a Hogwarts, sempre flirtejant juntament amb en James i ficant-se en tota mena de problemes. Clar que en James no era precisament innocent, però des que la Lily i ell s'havien casat, la Lily preferia culpar en Sírius. En Ben estava sempre tan tranquil que la Lily es preguntava què feia dins el grup. En Remus era l'únic amb qui podia tenir una conversa intel·ligent. Lamentablement no havia vingut, segurament pel seu petit "problema pelut", com havia batejat en Sírius la seva condició d'home-llop amb molta sensibilitat.

- Podries haver-nos avisat que arribaries, Lladruc.- Va dir la Lily mentre passava en Harry al seu padrí, que es va acostar amb entusiasme per abraçar el petit tan a prop com va poder.

- On hi trobes la diversió en això?- Va dir en Sírius mentre deixava anar una riallada de gos. En Harry ja movia els braços cap a totes bandes i es reia de les ocurrències d'en Sírius. La Lily va mirar amb afecte el seu fill, realment s'estimava en Sírius. En Ben mirava en Sírius i en Harry quan una estranya mirada de penediment es va deixar veure als seus ulls.

- Ben, estàs bé?- Va preguntar recolzant una mà a la seva espatlla. En Ben ràpidament va fixar la mirada en un altre punt i es va remoure incòmodament.

- Sí, jo tan sols... he tingut un dia molt llarg... això és tot.- Va respondre calladament.

- No me'n diguis res més, de dies llargs.- S'hi va unir en James- Jo he tingut el pitjor dia del món.

- Què ha passat?- Va preguntar en Sírius deixant que en Harry li estirés els cabells, ara llarg fins a les espatlles.

- Bé, amb els atacs venint de l'esquerra, la dreta i el centre, no sé quant més podrem aguantar abans de que tot se'n vagi al carall.- Va respondre en James. A ell li encantava fer d'auror, encara que admetia que només havia agafat la carrera perquè en Sírius també l'havia agafada, però de seguida va desenvolupar en el paper de lluitador al cantó de la Llum.

Tanmateix, després de l'aparició de la profecia sobre el seu fill, en James s'havia tornat més i més paranoic. No li agradava la idea de que el seu nen hagués de bregar amb una responsabilitat tan gran. "Salvar el món", això és el que havia de fer ell, i no en Harry. Així que en James treballava dia i nit per eliminar les forces de Voldemort. Però això s'estava tornant més i més estressant ja que semblava que Voldemort sempre anava un pas per endavant dels aurors.

En Sírius mirava desanimat l'expressió ombrívola en el rostre del seu millor amic. En Sírius, en James, en Ben i en Remus eren aurors, però en James era el que estava més concentrat en la guerra. Ell volia que acabés d'una vegada per totes perquè el seu fill pogués tenir una vida normal. La Lily va sospirar i va alçar un juganer Harry dels braços d'en Sírius per començar a bressolar-lo lentament, el va portar escales amunt fins a la seva habitació i el va deixar al seu bressol. Va fer un últim intent en va d'allisar-li els cabells, perquè semblés una mica més ordenat.

- Ara et pot semblar divertit, Harry, però creu-me, quan creixis, no trobaràs que intentar controlar aquesta mata sigui gaire entretingut.- Li va dir al petit de cabells negres mentre ell reia i intentava agafar els dits de la seva mare. La Lily li va donar mitja volta i va sortir de la cambra deixant al nen jugant alegrement al bressol.

La Lily es dirigia escales avall quan de cop va tenir un terrible pressentiment de que alguna cosa anava malament. No era alguna cosa que ella havia escoltat en aquell moment, sinó la falta d'alguna cosa a escoltar. Els tres homes de la sala estaven en mig d'un silenci mortal. Això era molt estrany ja que comptaven amb la presència d'en Sírius. Ràpidament la Lily va treure la seva vareta i va respirar profundament. El que va veure en aquella habitació la perseguiria la resta de la seva vida. Al terra hi havia en James amb una creixent taca de sang a prop del cap. Una ampolla trencada de Whiskey de Foc jeia no molt lluny. En Sírius estava d'esquena completament inconscient.

- Oh Déu! James! Sírius!- La Lily va córrer cap al seu marit oblidant completament la tercera persona d'aquella habitació. Si l'hagués vist aturat davant la porta podria haver evitat la tregèdia que estava a punt de succeir. Quan la Lily corria cap en James, en Ben es va acostar per darrere i la va atacar abans que ella arribés fins al seu marit.

- Animo linqui!- La Lily va quedar inconscient fins hi tot abans de tocar al terra. En Ben respirà dificultosament, mirant al seu voltant els seus antics amics. Tots ells estesos al terra, ferits i traïts per un dels seus companys. Tractà de calmar el seu frenètic cor. Estava segur que si no hagués llançat l'encanteri silenciador la Lily hagués sentit els batecs del seu cor inclús més fort que l'ampolla trencant-se durant l'atac contra en James i en Sírius. Els va dedicar encara una altra mirada de culpa als seus amics i va deixar la sala, maldestre, dirigint-se a l'habitació d'en Harry repetint-se tota l'estona: "- Perdona'm Harry... ho sento tant, James... Sírius ho lamento tant...

No havia pensat que arribaria tant lluny. Ell esperava que en James o en Sírius, o fins la Lily l'haguessin detingut. Però ells no esperaven cap mena de traïció d'ell, molt menys atacar-los i segrestar en Harry, havia arribat molt lluny. Ell no volia fer-ho, però no hi havia cap altra solució. Lentament va obrir la porta i va trobar en Harry adormit abraçat el seu hipògrif de peluix. En Ben va mirar el petit com dormia i una horrible sensació de remordiment el va traspassar de cap a peus. Estava portant al petit cap a la mort, en Harry tenia tan sols un any, era només un bebè.

En Ben recordava com s'havia sentit quan en Harry havia nascut. Havia sigut tan feliç com la resta. Però un cop la profecia va sortir a la llum les coses van canviar. Aquell nen estava destinat a derrotar al Lord Obscur. Però en Ben sabia com de poderós era aquest, ningú podia detenir-lo, ningú tenia cap possibilitat contra ell. Lord Voldemort guanyaria aquesta guerra i un cop ho fes, en Ben tindria un poder fora de l'imaginable. El nen havia de marxar. Convencent-se a si mateix de que era l'única manera d'assegurar-se l'existència, suaument va aixecar en Harry i el va portar a fora l'habitació. Es va afanyar a baixar les escales sense mirar de nou els tres cossos, va obrir la porta i va marxar del Cau de Godric per sempre més.

-o-o-o-o-o-

En Ben va córrer cap al perímetre de les defenses d'un refugi i es va aparetre al quarter del Senyor Tenebrós. El seu amo l'estava esperant rodejat solament de dos dels membres del cercle intern. Amb les mans tremoloses, en Ben posà en Harry sobre el paviment de pedra als peus de Voldemort. En Harry seguia sorprenentment adormit i ni tan sols es va moure. En Ben ràpidament es va agenollar i es va arrossegar cap a Voldemort besant la vora de les seves robes abans de parlar amb veu trèmula i lenta.

- Amo, he fet el que em va demanar. Amo, aquest és en Harry Potter.- Voldemort va dirigir els seus cruels ulls escarlata cap al nen dorment, i un somriure de satisfacció va aparèixer al seu rostre. Ell era un home bastant atractiu, de cabells negres i llargs i bell rostre. L'únic que demostrava el monstre dins seu eren aquells ulls vermells que semblaven cremar a qualsevol que s'atrevís a mirar-lo. Va apartar la mirada d'en Harry i va mirar la covarda figura del seu espia i Cavaller de la Mort.

- Aixeca't, Ben, has fet bé. Per una vegada no ens has desgraciat, i has acomplert la feina.- Va mirar com el miserable home s'aixecava temorós murmurant paraules de gratitud i repetitnt una i una altra vegada com d'amable era el Lord. - Prou!- va xiular* furiosament i en Ben va aturar-se a l'instant.- Bella, aixeca el nen i deixa'm veure de prop el mocós!- La Bella va caminar en silenci deixant en Lucius endarrere i va agafar en Harry. El va aixecar cap al Senyor Tenebrós. Voldemort va mirar cada detall del nen. A ell el disgustaven els nens, en general. No havia oblidat com els nens s'havien burlat d'ell i l'havien ridiculitzat en aquell horrible orfenat on havia estat en el passat. Aquest nen, no obstant, el va atraure com cap altra persona l'havia atret mai. Podia sentir la poderosa aura màgica que semblava rodejar el petit. El nen era excepcional, no n'hi havia cap dubte, i si en Voldemort deixava el nen viu, llavors el mocós Potter creixeria i tindria un poder digne de fer-li la competència.

"Quin malbaratament de poder" Va pensar Voldemort, va agafar la vareta, i va escoltar els crits ofegats dels tres Cavallers de la Mort presents. Ell va somriure's; gaudiria la destrucció d'aquell destinat a ser la seva ruïna. Amb la vareta, va apuntar cap al cap d'en Harry just quan el nen obria els seus ulls esmaragda i el mirava innocentment. Hi va haver una remor i una encegadora llum verda va cobrir la vista de tots. En Ben havia tancat els ulls just quan el sortilegi havia sigut murmurat, però encara podia mirar el verd penetrar les seves parpelles tancades. "Ho sento, Harry" Va ser l'únic que va poder pensar mentre l'aterradora llum verda s'apagava i els deixava sumits en la foscor altre cop.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*_xiular_. Xiuxiuejar furiosament enutjat o disgustat. També és el so que fan les serps. En castellà es tradueix com _sisear_.

Creieu-me, això de traduir et deixa fet caldo! El primer capi no és massa interessant, però la cosa ja veureu com s'anima! Potser alguns ja l'heu llegit en castellà, o en anglès, o en alemany, o en algun dels molts idiomes en què l'han traduït... Jo m'estic matant a passar-la en català per aquells que necessitem un respir de tants idiomes i volen llegir-la en la llengua de casa nostra.


	2. El Príncep Fosc

**Disclaimer: **Els personatges i llocs són de J. , i la història de Kurinoone, basada en _"A Shattered Prophecy"_, de _Project Dark Overlord_.

N/T Gràcies pel... sí! Primer review! Per la Rakel, et dedico el capi! I Paradisus vé del llatí, ehehheh ._. Doncs... Aquells que vulguin reivindicar el seu orgull català, comenteu! I ara anem pel que toca:

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The Darkness Within** – El Príncep Obscur

Lily va sospirar mentre deixava els últims papers que havia estat revisant sobre l'escriptori. Pocions era una matèria molt més difícil del que la majoria de les persones pensaven i fer assajos per a aquesta matèria no era tasca fàcil. Es va reclinar sobre la cadira i va fregar el seu cansat coll; havia tractat d'acabar de revisar-ho tot abans d'anar a dormir. I per fi havia acabat.

Va mirar al seu voltant. La seva oficina a Hogwarts es trobava a les masmorres, però les havia arreglat per aconseguir fer-les lluir. Havia donat al lloc un toc femení pintant les parets de roca i decorant l'oficina el millor que va poder. Per tot el seu escriptori tenia fotografies de la seva família. Sempre havia pensat que era important per a ella poder mirar mentre treballava la cara d'algú a qui estimava.

Tot i que tenia fotografies de la seva família al seu voltant, amb prou feines tenia temps de veure en James. Ella ensenyant pocions i ell servint fent d'auror, sense esmentar que ambdós eren membres de l'Ordre del Fènix, això els deixava gairebé sense temps per estar junts. Les vacances escolars eren els únics dies en què la Lily podia estar amb la seva família.

Els seus ulls verd maragda es van enfocar cap a la foto seu fill de dotze anys. Si no hagués estat per en Damien hauria treballat per l'Ordre a temps complet. En Damien havia començat a Hogwarts feia dos anys i ella havia pres el lloc de professora de pocions l'any passat quan l'hi van oferir. En Damien s'havia queixat que no podria seguir embolicant la troca si ella també era Hogwarts també, però això només va animar més a la Lily a prendre el lloc.

La Lily va sospirar de nou i va agafar la foto. Havia estat feta tot just l'any passat, quan Damien havia entrat en el seu primer any. A diferència del seu germà gran, en Damien no era el reflex d'en James. Tenia els cabells negres, però no era el garbuix del seu pare. Tenia els ulls d'en James, uns profunds ulls color avellana dels que sempre feia ús per sortir de problemes, en això si que s'assemblava al seu pare. Les seves faccions eren més com les de Lily. Tenia el nas de la seva mare, els seus llavis i el seu somriure. I havia heretat el temperament de la Lily i l'amor per les bromes d'en James. Era una bona barreja de tots dos. En Sirius s'havia auto-encarregat la tasca de convertir Damien en un rival per en James quant a causar problemes i fer bromes. I per descomptat que en Damien estava més que emocionat d'aprendre d'un Magatotis*.

La Lily va mirar cap a la foto d'en James i va sentir una fiblada al cor, l'enyorava massa. Feia dues setmanes que no el veia. Però aquest dolor no era res comparat amb l'angoixa que m'embargava en mirar la fotografia al costat de la del seu espòs. La foto havia estat presa només tres dies abans que l'hi portessin. La Lily va girar els seus ulls esmaragda cap al porta retrat del seu fill gran, en Harry. Deixava anar rialletes i l'assenyalava abans d'aplaudir amb les seves petites manetes. El seu cor es contorsionar dolorosament quan va mirar al seu nadó. Va apartar la seva mirada de la fotografia i la va posar sobre el petit calendari de sobre el seu escriptori. La data era 31 maig. "Dos mesos" va pensar "D'aquí dos mesos ell hauria tingut setze anys".

Ella sempre pensava en en Harry, es preguntava què és el que estaria fent si encara estigués amb vida. Era molt difícil per en James escoltar la Lily parlar sobre en Harry, li feia tant de que la Lily havia deixat d'esmentar-lo davant d'en James.

En James havia patit el cop emocional de perdre el seu fill molt més fortament que la Lily. Després de tot, havia sigut el seu amic qui havia raptat en Harry davant dels seus nassos i l'havia portat amb un monstre on va ser brutalment assassinat. Havia estat el seu amic el que l'havia atacat, a ell i a en Sirius abans de segrestar a Harry. Això feia a en James sentir-se culpable. La Lily recordava com d'horrible havia estat quan en James va despertar la nit següent a la de l'atac i s'havia assabentat del que el seu amic havia fet; assabentar-se que havien perdut en Harry. En James sempre s'havia culpat per no haver protegit el seu fill. S'havia jurat a si mateix que trobaria en Ben i en Voldemort i els mataria a tots dos. Per dos anys sencers tot el que James va fer va ser intentar acostar-se al Senyor Tenebrós i al seu Cavaller de la Mort, en Ben.

L'arribada d'en Damien li va tornar la vida a en James. Va ser només llavors que en James va tornar a ser ell mateix. Però la Lily sabia que, encara llavors, en James seguia buscant àrduament a en Voldemort i en Ben. Ell no deixaria la seva recerca, no fins que tingués la seva venjança.

La Lily va apartar els ulls de la fotografia d'en Harry i se'ls va fregar cansadament. Es va aixecar i es va dirigir a la seva petita habitació on el seu còmode llit l'esperava. Estava a punt d'anar a dormir quan un petit picar va cridar la seva atenció cap a la finestra. Es va acostar cap al finestral i va veure una petita òliba marró mirant-la. La Lily va somriure i va córrer cap a la finestra per deixar entrar a la petita criatura. L'òliba udolar feliçment i immediatament aixecà una de les seves potes lliurant un petit pergamí a la Lily. Ella el va prendre delicadament i ni tan sols va adonar-se'n quan el mussol va prendre el vol ràpidament. La Lily sabia que la carta era d'en James, sempre li enviava òlibes de la Conselleria. Ràpidament va estripar el sobre i va començar a llegir.

_Estimada Lily,_

_Com estàs, cel meu? Espero que et mantinguis allunyada dels problemes. El que em recorda, com està el nostre petit esvalotador? Espero que no li donis moltes detencions. Digues a en Damy que ja tinc els bitllets per a la Copa del Mundial de Quidditch i que definitivament hem d'anar a veure'l. Bulgària contra Irlanda! Estic tan emocionat! No puc esperar per veure-ho! Però, mhm... Com estàs tu, estimada?_

_Espero poder venir a veure't aquest cap de setmana. Potser podríem anar a Hogsmeade quan acabi._

_Cuida't i dóna-li el meu amor a en Damy._

_James_

La Lily va somriure i va guardar la carta. En James i el Quidditch, no hi havia manera de separar-los. Però en Damien estaria feliç, havia estat enfadat perquè comprés les butlletes per al joc des de feia tres setmanes. Ella sabia que James donava suport a Irlanda mentre que en Sirius i Damien sempre havien sigut fanàtics de Bulgària.

"Això serà interessant" va pensar la Lily mentre es ficava al llit es cobria amb les mantes. Estava tan cansada que ja s'estava quedant adormida. El seu últim pensament coherent va ser: "Em pregunto a qui haurà recolzat en Harry..."

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En una habitació fosca, envoltat de diversos llibres i pergamins, estava assegut un mag de cabells negres. Els seus ulls blaus estaven fixos en el got a la mà mentre s'asseia en una cadira. Va mirar el líquid ambre del got sense mirar-lo realment. La seva ment estava distreta amb un altre assumpte més preocupant.

Ell sabia que el que estava fent era perillós, molt perillós. De fet, estava segur que si algú sabés el que estava fent, pensaria que s'havia tornat boig. Fer xantatge al Senyor Tenebrós no era una cosa que es considerés fàcil. Però sabia que si tenia èxit tindria poders inimaginables. Ell ja estava dins del cercle intern de Lord Voldemort, part d'un grup d'individus d'elit. Però el Senyor Tenebrós li donaria el que ell volgués pel seu silenci. Lord Voldemort li podria donar la classe de poders amb els que altres només podien somiar. Podria arribar a ser el Cavaller de la Mort més poderós, potser tan poderós com el mateix Senyor Tenebrós. Valia la pena arriscar-se.

La mà de Jason Riley va tremolar de nou en pensar en tot el que estava arriscant. Havia escoltat els rumors, murmuris entre els Cavallers de la Mort sobre el que servia al Senyor Tenebrós. Ningú l'havia vist, però sabien que existia. Ell no hi creia, no completament. Es va dir a si mateix que el Príncep Fosc, era un mite, fabricat i exagerat només per espantar, per mantenir-los alerta. Però les desaparicions de molts Cavallers de la Mort poderosos i talentosos les havien acreditat al Príncep Fosc: Yaxley, Davidson, Hugh, Patterson i aproximadament mitja dotzena més es deien havien estat assassinats per ell.

Jason va portar el got cap als seus llavis i s'acabà la resta de la seva beguda esperant que s'emportés el fred del seu pit. Quan el got buit va tocar la taula, les llums van parpallejar per uns instants abans d'apagar-se completament. El Cavaller de la Mort es va congelar en el seu lloc quan l'habitació s'enfosquí del tot. Va prendre la seva vareta tan forta que els nusos dels dits se li van tornar blancs. Lentament es va aixecar mentre els seus ulls estudiaven cada racó de l'habitació.

-Lumos- va xiuxiuejar, i la punta de la seva vareta es va encendre, però la llum encara no era suficient per il · luminar-ho tot.

Subjectant fortament la seva vareta encesa, Jason Riley caminà per l'habitació cap a la porta. Va obrir la porta lentament mentre es deia a si mateix que no tingués por. Aturat en el marc de la porta, Jason esperà veure si alguna cosa passava. No podia veure a ningú. Va sostenir la seva vareta sobre el seu cap però tot i així tot continuava tranquil en la fosca.

Quan va caminar cap a fora de l'habitació va poder sentir el canvi sobtat de l'aire al seu voltant. Gairebé podia assaborir la màgia en l'aire abans que escoltés els lleugers passos darrere seu. Es va detenir allà on era i es va quedar quiet. Lluitant contra el pànic, Jason va donar volta lentament per encarar al seu visitant. Tot el que va posar veure davant la tènue llum va ser una silueta. Llavors va saber que el mite era real. Així i tot es va atrevir a preguntar.

-Qui ets tu? - La figura va donar un parell de passos cap al davant i la vareta de Jason va poder il·luminar el visitant. Nerviosament, Jason va notar l'aparença del bruixot davant seu. Vestit amb robes negres, la cara amagat darrere d'una màscara de plata, la qual només exposava uns ulls verd maragda, davant seu hi havia aquell al qual tots els Cavallers de la Mort havien arribat a témer, el fill del Senyor Tenebrós, el Príncep Fosc.

-Crec que això ja ho saps- va respondre i Jason va escoltar la joventut que aquesta veu emetia. Es va adonar de què el Príncep Fosc era només un noi, probablement un adolescent.

-Perquè ets aquí? - Va preguntar Jason tractant d'aparentar calma.

-Has traït a Lord Voldemort- va respondre furiós el noi -sóc aquí per castigar-te.

En Jason es va adonar que, encara que el noi sostenia la seva vareta, no l'estava apuntant a ell. Va tractar d'usar això a favor seu.

-Jo mai trairia el meu Lord! Sóc el seva humil servent. Mai podria pensar en ... Avada Kedavra! - Jason disparar la maledicció assassina en un moviment sobtat. El mag de la màscara platejada es va apartar del camí i va esquivar el llamp verd. Jason ràpidament va agafar l'avantatge i va tractar de matar-lo un cop més. Però abans que les paraules sortissin de la seva boca, la seva vareta va ser arrencada de la seva mà. La força de l'encanteri desarmador no verbal va ser tan sobtat i poderós que va causar que la vareta sortís disparada ben lluny de Jason. La vareta va caure a terra amb un sotragueig i es va apagar deixant l'habitació a les fosques. El Cavaller de la Mort va prendre aquesta oportunitat i es va llançar cap a les escales mantenint-se tant encorbat com fos possible per evitar ser colpejat per alguna maledicció. Va córrer escales avall pensant en usar la seva xemeneia per utilitzar la Pols Migratòria i sortir d'aquest lloc. Tan sols havia arribat al final de les escales quan va sentir un encanteri passar per sobre del teu cap. Es va ajupir per instint. Va ser llavors que va sentir la punta d'una vareta pressionant en el seu clatell.

-Aixeca't! - Va ordenar el noi i el Cavaller de la Mort lentament es va posar dret. Ell era uns 10 o 12 centímetres més alt que el Príncep Fosc, però això no el tranquil·litzava per res.

-Si us plau, si us plau, Príncep Fosc-va suplicar Jason desesperadament- no em mati!

Els llums es van encendre de nou i Jason es va trobar mirant directament a un parell de brillants ulls verds que, per desgràcia, no reflectien ni mica de compassió.

-Ets un traïdor, i els traïdors mereixen només un càstig-li va dir el Príncep Fosc. Abans que Jason pogués fer alguna cosa, la maledicció assassina es va escoltar en un murmuri i la llum verda el va colpejar just entre mig dels ulls. El Cavaller de la Mort va caure a terra, mort. El Príncep Fosc només mirar una vegada cap al cadàver als seus peus abans de donar-se volta i anar-se'n. La seva missió estava complerta.

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

*Magatotis. Sip, es veu que sí. _Merodeador _en castellà_. Marauder _en anglès. _Magatotis _en català.

N/T: A vegades em sento sola... Eh! ALGÚ EM LLEGEIX? Si és així, sisplau... feu-me un senyal, il·lumineu-me en la foscor, envieu-me un review, i-jo-què-sé!


	3. Assassinats

******Disclaimer: **Els personatges i llocs són de J.K. Rowling, i la història de Kurinoone, basada en ___"A Shattered Prophecy"_, de ___Project Dark Overlord_.

N/T: Eii penya! Ja us puc dir penya perquè sou dos! (Espero) Vaig veure el review després de penjar el capi 2 i no vaig poder contestar (M'has fet sentir molt culpable, ho sento molt!) Que... quan actualitzo? Ja... ehem... quan... puc?  
Sóc una adolescent emocionalment inestable, però no us preocupeu. I recordeu el nostre lema: Hakuna matata.

_ Killings _– Assassinats

La Lily no estava sorpresa. Ella havia esperat poder veure a en James des de feia més de dues setmanes, i quan ell havia arribat, no havien pogut ni tan sols intercanviar dues paraules quan el professor Dumbledore els va citar a una reunió urgent de l'Ordre del Fènix. En James ni tan sols havia saludat en Damien encara. La Lily es va asseure amb els seus braços creuats sobre el pit fent el seu millor intent perquè el seu pèssim humor no fos notat. Honestament, un parell de minuts amb el seu marit era tot el que necessitava, és que era molt demanar?

Els seus pensaments es van frenar quan l'habitació va quedar sobtadament en silenci. En James va asseure's al costat de la Lily prenent la seva mà entre les seves estrenyent-les. Ella el va mirar mig somrient. Va mirar al seu voltant i va trobar rostres familiars, la majoria es veien cansats i tan molestos com ella se sentia. Va veure el sempre paranoic Ull-Foll Murri assegut al costat de l'auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. La Tonks es feia notar fàcilment gràcies al seu cabell color rosa xiclet. La Lily va mirar prop d'en Remus i en Sírius asseguts a un costat d'en James. La seva companya la professora Minerva McGonagall estava asseguda prop del front de l'habitació seguida de l'Snape. Seguida d'ells havia dos seients buits els quals la Lily va tractar d'ignorar. No podia suportar pensar-hi ni un cop més.

La seva atenció es va fixar en el director, dret davant de tots els membres de l'Ordre. L'Albus Dumbledore es veia molt cansat, gairebé com tots els altres. Es va escurar la gola i la ja silenciosa habitació va caure en un profund silenci. Podia veure gairebé les expressions de tots; alguns semblaven molestos per la reunió d'últim minut mentre que d'altres es veien com si tractessin de preparar-se per les tràgiques notícies.

-Els agraeixo que hagin vingut a aquesta reunió tan sobtada -va començar en Dumbledore- estic assabentat de què molts de vostès han hagut de cancel·lar els seus plans per poder venir, així que no prendré molt més del seu temps- li va donar una mirada significativa a la Lily i aquesta es va enrojolar i va dirigir la mirada cap a les seves mans, que descansaven sobre la seva falda.

-Està bé Lils, ningú se n'ha adonat- va fer broma en Sírius en veu baixa. La Lily el va mirar amb mala cara però no va dir res.

-Com tots ja deuen saber, hi ha hagut nombrosos atacs a Cavallers de la Mort¡ l'últim any- continuà en Dumbledore- va ser confirmat que aquests Cavallers de la Mort assassinats eren membres del cercle intern. Com que ni la Conselleria ni l'Ordre són responsables d'aquests atacs, ens preguntem quina és la identitat de l'assassí- l'habitació va quedar en silenci, tots miraven fixament en Dumbledore- L'atac més recent va tenir lloc ahir a la nit. Un Cavaller de la Mort anomenat Jason Riley va ser assassinat a casa seva. La Conselleria diu no ser-ne responsable i nosaltres sabem que no és possible que fos l'Ordre. Així que això ens porta a la següent pregunta: Qui rastreja i després assessina Cavallers de la Mort?-va finalitzar en Dumbledore amb un deix de preocupació en la veu.

-I això què importa?- Preguntà en Murri amb la seva rogallosa veu- sigui qui sigui, està matant Cavallers de la Mort, ens està ajudant. Perquè hem de preocupar-nos? - Hi va haver un parell de murmuris de suport pel que en Murri havia dit.

-Ens n'hem de preocupar perquè no sabem qui ho està fent i amb quina raó- va explicar en Dumbledore.

-Pot ser que hi hagi una altra societat secreta, com l'Ordre. Potser algú va formar un altre grup en contra Ja-Sabeu-Qui i estan rastrejant Cavallers de la Mort també- va dir la Tonks.

- És una possibilitat- En Dumbledore inclinà el cap a ella- però penso que ha de ser prioritari descobrir la veritat sobre aquest assumpte tan aviat com sigui possible.

La Lily es va adonar de que hi havia alguna cosa que Dumbledore no els estava dient. Havia passat molt de temps amb en Dumbledore, al principi com a estudiant, després com a membre de l'Ordre i finalment com a membre del seu professorat, i podia veure que el vell mag estava dubtant si dir el que pensava.

- Dumbledore, que hi ha alguna cosa més? - Va preguntar la Lily. En Dumbledore es girà cap a ella i els seus ulls blaus la van mirar fixament per uns segons. Amb un sospir va començar la seva explicació.

- Tinc una suposició, i en aquest moment això és tot el que és, però llegint els informes de les morts, crec que en Voldemort n'és el responsable- va haver-hi un crit ofegat davant la menció del nom del Senyor tenebrós. En Dumbledore va sospirar mentalment. Quantes vegades els havia dit que témer el nom era simplement ridícul! En Voldemort no apareixeria si deies el seu nom en veu alta.

-Perquè pensa això?- Va preguntar la McGonagall controlant-se tant bé com va poder.

-Com ja he dit, tan sols és una suposició. El que si sé és que si els homes de Voldemort estiguessin sent rastrejats i eliminats d'aquesta manera, ell no estaria tan tranquil ni deixaria que això continués. Pels informes que tenim, tot indica que en Voldemort no està preocupat per aquests assassinats. Encara diria més, sembla estar content de la desaparició d'aquests homes. Això em fa pensar que havien fet enutjar en Voldemort d'alguna manera, així que ell se les va arreglar per matar-los -En Dumbledore es girà cap a l'Snape -Severus, t'he de demanar que intentis aconseguir tota la informació que puguis. Tinc una llista de tots els Cavallers de la Mort difunts. Mira de trobar quina era la seva missió abans que morissin, i si van fer enfadar a Voldemort de qualsevol manera. En Dumbledore li va donar un tros de pergamí a l'Snape, que el va prendre sense mirar-lo. Els seus ulls negres estaven fixos en en Dumbledore -Això és tot per d'avui. Els agraeixo la seva paciència- va finalitzar en Dumbledore de manera formal mirant-los a tots. En James es va aixecar del seu seient juntament amb els altres. El seu cap donava voltes a causa de les noves notícies.

-Què en penses, tu?- Va preguntar en Sírius- creus que és una altra societat secreta o que en Voldemort ha decidit desfer-se dels seus vells seguidors per ajudar els nous?

-Són Cavallers de la Mort, no simples robes que necessiten canviar-se!- Va dir la Lily enutjada a en Sírius.

- Si, però aquest monstre no pot veure la diferència- li va dir en Sírius.

- Em sembla molt estrany- va dir en James perdut en els seus pensaments.

- Estic amb en Murri. No crec que ens hagi d'importar qui els mata, mentre segueixin sent Cavallers de la Mort, hauríem d'estar-li agraïts- va continuar en Sírius acompanyant al seu amic cap a la xemeneia. No tenia on anar ja que la Seu era allà on vivia.

En James no va dir res. Encara que pensant-ho estava d'acord amb en Dumbledore. Si en Voldemort estigués preocupat per la mort dels seus homes ja s'hauria mobilitzat. El fet que no estava fent res només podia significar que era ell el que ordenava els assassinats. La pregunta era, perquè?

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N/T: Res, que moltes gràcies si has llegit, i que per a qualsevol crítica constructiva, ja saps, review. Això sí, sense perdre el respecte. Segurament actualitzaré quan pugui. (No em diguis! o.0 pensava que actualitzaries quan no poguessis)

Ah, sí, què voleu que faci? Tradueixo els noms dels encanteris o els deixo en anglès? I voleu articles davant dels noms? Si no contesteu amb les vostres preferències segurament traduiré i continuaré igual.


End file.
